narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kekkon Clan
The Kekkon Clan was a clan that dates back to the Era of the Warring States. The clan was known for their kekkei genkai, which almost every member would possessed, Blood Release. They where loyal to Konohagakure when it was first created but over time they were massacred and exiled, they now reside in Kirigakure and possess a high status in the village. Background Founding The Kekkon clan was founded centuries before the formation of the hidden villages. Like many the Kekkon clan fought against others during the warring states period of time, sometime fighting against the Uchiha and Senju clans. They grew some notoriety for their Kekkei Genkai, and were constantly invited to create an alliance with the Senju Clan and other minor clans. At the end of the Warring states Period and the formation of the hidden villages the Kekkon clan accepted an invitation by Hashirama Senju to join the newly formed Konohagakure. Konohagakure They joined Konohagakure in the Land of Fire after being invited to join the village. While they were with the village and gain trust with many of the others clans that were invited to join, but they didn’t earn the trust of the Uchiha Clan. They assisted in trying to fight Madara when he returned to the village and would leave it to Hashirama to defeat Madara. Massacre The clan lived with relative peace within Konohagakure after Madara’s attack. But that changed when they were massacred. Half of the Kekkon Clan was sent on missions away from the village. For those who stayed behind they suffered first as most were killed before they knew what was happening, only few managed to escape the village. For those who were sent on missions they suffered slightly better. They were lead by the current clan’s leader, Aka, and where able to hold up a fight against the attackers who they found out was fellow Konohagakure villagers and was lead by Uchiha. For those who survived their attack they also managed to escape from the attackers and form up with those who survived the attack in the village. But the clan did suffer from the lost of their leader. Kirigakure and Wars The clan spent time traveling the lands and ended up finding refuge at Kirigakure. They integrated themselves into the village and soon it was like they originated from Kirigakure. They rose within the village and were used quit often by the village for protection of the boarders. The clan was leader by a small council until the pervious clan leader oldest son was able to take over. When the First Shinobi World War broke out the Kekkon Clan participated independently in it with the leadership of the new clan leader Ketsui. In between the first and second war Ketsui had some of the clan embedded in Kirigakures government. During the Second Shinobi World War the clan stayed out so they could analyze Konohagakure. Failed Revenge After the Second Shinobi World War the clan decided it was time to take revenge against Konohagakure for that they did. They where leader by Ketsui and set up camp near the village for the final perpetration. But during the night they were attacked by the village and a battle soon erupted. After the battle they were forced to retreat by order of Ketsui. It was discovered the Ketsui youngest son, Saigo, told Konohagakure about the plan and he was put as a traitor of the clan. The battle lead to two notable members death being Ketsui’s younger brother Kizu, and his third child Gekido. Kaiseki Time After the revenge fail Ketsui left the village and clan for some time and left his oldest and only surviving son, Kaiseki, as acting clan leader in his absence. During Kaiseki’s reign of the clan they began to move away from wanted revenge against the Uchiha after he married an Uchiha. The clan focused on rebuilding itself and protecting Kirigakure. But all that changed when Ketsui returned to the clan. Resurrecting Revenge ... Organizations In the Kekkon Clan there are a few organizations. The most known is the Elite Guard and the Council, the least known is The Will of Ketsui. Council The council is a group of Kekkon officials that leads the clan if the clan leader is incapacitated, removed from leadership, or has died with no children old enough for the position of leader. They make the decisions the clan leader would. The council is usually made up of five members, three of which would be held by the captain of the Elite Guard, the head instructor of the training regiment, and the Protector if they are still alive and are not the brother of the leader. If the Protector is dead the other three candidates are selected by experience and vote. The council disassembles when the next in line for leadership is of age to take over. Training Regiment In the Kekkon clan they have selected instructors to train young members of the clan in Blood Release. The only people exempted from this training is the children of the clan leader who are trained by there parents. Elite Guard and Protector The Elite Guard is a detachment of the Kekkon Clan shinobi who have been tasked with the protection of the clan above everything else. Members of the elite guard are distinguished by the clan’s symbol that is tattooed on their shoulder. Every member of the guard is given training by the Protector before being deemed ready for the position. The Protector is the personal guard to the clan leader, the position is usually given to the younger brother of the leader but when there is no brother it usually would go to the best friend of the leader. The Will of Ketsui The Will of Ketsui is a small organization within the Kekkon clan which is dedicated to following the ideas set by Ketsui Kekkon and continuing the plan for revenge against the Uchiha and Konohagakure. The organization was created shortly after Ketsui left the clan after the failed attack on Konohagakure. The organization was given training by Ketsui when he returned and would die for him, acting as sacrifices if it was for the 'betterment' of the clan. Member Appearance Members of the Kekkon Clan are all pale in skin, and always have black hair and eye colors that range from teal to blue, but there are a few that have had red eyes. Members of the clan tend to wear clothes that are blue, white, red, and black and often wear the clan symbol on the back of their outfit. Elite Guard Members of the Kekkon Elite Guard wear a custom flak jacket. The flak jacket itself is black. The flak jackets has features from extended shoulder guards which are red, and two scroll pouches on the lower and upper left side, a pocket on the right chest that are grey with red buttons. Their flak jackets are fastened from the sides by straps and metal clasps on the shoulders. Like most of the clan these flak jackets have the clans symbol embedded on the back. They also wear a red mask they use to cover the lower half of their faces. Members of the guard also have the clans symbol tattooed onto their shoulder. But every member of the guard is allowed to customize their flak jacket beyond what is given to them. The Will of Ketsui Members of The Will of Ketsui wear a necklace with a diamond shape red pendent which acts as a key to the organizations secret meeting spot. They all have a crimson forehead protector with the symbol for blood (血) on it. Abilities The Kekkon have great chakra control and stamina. Most members have a strong natural affinity to water nature transformation. Kekkon are very proficient in almost every ninja tool. The Kekkon clan are most famed for their kekkei genkai, Blood Release. With Blood Release they are able to use their own as well as their opponents blood in jutsu, with some Blood Release jutsu similar to Water Release jutsu, just instead of water it is blood. To use their opponents blood the user must first make an opening on the opponent body which will allow an opening for blood to seep out and once it does Blood Release can be used. Although they can use their own blood, they tend not to because of a negative affect it will have on their body, if the person use to much of their own blood for Blood Release they will experience accelerated aging to their body over time. Blood Release have combative and medical uses. Known Members * Aka Kekkon * Ketsui Kekkon * Yami Kekkon * Kizu Kekkon * Kaiseki Kekkon * Sora Kekkon * Gekido Kekkon * Chiisai Kekkon * Saigo Kekkon * Suki Uchiha (Marriage) * Tetsu Kekkon * Negai Kekkon * Hogosha Kekkon * Heiwa Kekkon * Chuukin Kekkon * Chuunaru Kekkon * Chuujitsu Kekkon * Deshi Kekkon * Gisei Kekkon * Misao Kekkon * Raidō Kekkon * Shingi Kekkon * Sousui Kekkon Trivia *Kekkon has two meanings one is bloodstain (血痕), the other is marriage (結婚). *Members of The Will of Ketsui all have a name which associate to a general meaning of loyalty, following, or faith. *Members of the Elite Guard and Protector have names which translates to their position in the organization. Example being Sousui (総帥) name meaning commander, as Sousui is the captain of the Elite Guard during the clans massacre. *Members of the clan who have red eyes are shown to have greater loyalty to the organization they are apart of more than other clan members. *Tetsu and Nagai are the only known members of the Kekkon clan not to be full blooded members, as their mother is an Uchiha.